


You’re safe

by MochiLexie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ageplaylittlemarklee ageplaylittleten ageplaylittlejungwoo ageplaylittlenctdream, Fluffy, Little Space, M/M, Slight Smut, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLexie/pseuds/MochiLexie
Summary: Just some little space uwu hours
Relationships: Jaehyun/Doyoung, Mark/Johnny, Yuta/winwin, johnny/taeyong, taeyong/mark, ten/yangyang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

“Mark, tell us when you are feeling little ok?” Johnny said as Mark brushed back his bangs. “I know Hyung, don’t worry I’ll be ok,” They were at inkigayo, it was after their performance and they were doing a mini recording after it. 

“Ok, recording in three two one!” It was only thirty minutes in when they were playing a game that involves a toy hammer and a pot. Taeyong and Mark were up now. “Rock paper scissors!” The other members chanted. 

Taeyong threw out scissors and Mark threw paper. The younger grabbed the pot and accidentally threw it up, it falling on his head making everyone laugh. “Mark!” Johnny laughed as he came over to see if he was ok. The younger only held his head with an embarrassed smile. 

Johnny pressed a kiss onto his head and went back to his seat like the staff told him to. Mark was told to suck it up and sit down which of course he listened only till the end of the recording when he burst into a fit of tears immediately after the cameras turned off. “Baby boy?”

Mark nodded, wails leaving his lips. “Oh my poor baby boy, you got hit by that meanie pot didn’t you?” Jungwoo asked as he brought him to his chest. The little wailing even louder. “I think we need to go,” Taeyong murmured softly to Doyoung when he saw panicking a bit. 

“I wan dada!” Mark sobbed, pushing away from Jungwoo. “I’m sorry..uh..” Tears clouded Jungwoo’s eyes as Mark pushed him away. Yuta took note and brought Jungwoo to him. “Hey it’s ok Jungwooie, don’t cry ok?” Yuta quickly comforted him while Taeyong comforted Mark. “Nu wan dada!” The little continued to sob. 

“I’m right here baby boy, don’t cry,” Johnny said as he lifted Mark into his arms, pressing soft kisses all over his wet face. “Got..o-owie..” The little whimpered. “I know baby you did get an owie, can you be brave for dada and stop crying? It makes everyone wanna cry that our sweet baby is crying,” Johnny said as he gently rocked the boy in his arms.

The little seemed to calm down just a bit more which made them all sigh in relief. “Let’s go get you changed into something comfortable ok baby boy?” The little nodded, hiccuping into his neck. Thankfully Taeyong made Johnny pack his little space attire just in case he slipped into his headspace. 

“Jaehyun, get the changing mat for me please. Wait don’t I’ll change him on the couch.” Johnny laid the boy on the couch and started to change him out of his performance clothes and into his favorite pull ups and two piece pajama set that had lions on it. 

“How pretty is our baby boy? So pretty for daddy,” Johnny cooed when he saw Mark getting upset again. That’s when the little burst into a fit of whiny cries, rubbing his leaky eyes. “His head must hurt a lot, poor baby it hit him really hard,” Taeyong sighed when he came over to help console the crying little.

“Yeah, it’s alright bubba you don’t need to cry ok?” Mark didn’t pay them any attention, his hands were busy rubbing the tender part on his head while crying his eyes out. “We’re going home ok baby? Just calm down please,” The second eldest pushed a pacifier into Mark’s mouth which only hushed him, the tears were nonstop. 

“Hey, Jungwoo also slipped into his headspace. Just a heads up so you guys know,” Yuta said as Jungwoo trailed behind him with his thumb in his mouth. “Awe baby, please don’t suck your thumb,” The little nodded and removed his thumb. 

Jungwoo was always well behaved which Taeyong was thankful for. “Is Markie Otay?” Jungwoo asked as he pointed at the whimpering Mark in Johnny’s arms. “No, he’s got an owie.” The little gasped cutely. “If I gib him kissies it’ll make it bettew!” 

Johnny crouched sown so Jungwoo could reach Mark’s head. “Watch your hands baby,” Johnny gently pried his hands off so Jungwoo could kiss his owie. “Markie gon be Otay? H’ungie will make suwe you Otay!!” Johnny kissed his chubby cheek. “Thank you baby boy, always so kind to everyone.” 

The walk to the car was hectic, Mark kept whining and crying while everyone tried to cheer him up while also keeping him hidden. “Hush baby boy, don’t cry don’t cry,” Johnny said softly, kissing his cheeks softly. Once they were in the car Mark was shifted to everyone in the car. 

“He doesn’t want me either,” Yuta said as he handed him off to Jaehyun. Mark started whimpering in his lap but seemed to calm down when he laid his head on his chest. “It’s because your chest is like a pillow,” Doyoung teased. “You don’t complain when I’m on top-“ Johnny gave Jaehyun the hardest glare. 

“Of the bunk bed with no shirt,” The little just sucked on his pacifier while Jungwoo stared at him. “Are you protecting him Woo?” Jaehyun smiled. “Yuppie, hab to make suwe he otay.” The little said not even glancing at him. Jungwoo could never look anyone in the eye to talk, made him flustered and shy. 

“You’re such a sweet boy,” Jaehyun ruffled his hair that made Jungwoo blush. “Ok everyone out of the van!” Their manager said once they reached their dorm. “Thank you manager!” They all said whilst the exited the van. “I think it’s time for a bottle and a nap for the littles, Jungwoo is fussy.” Taeil said as Jungwoo cuddled into his neck with a whine. 

“Mm nu don wan go nite nite..wan help Markie..!” Jungwoo yawned. Taeil lifted him into his arms and rocked him gently. “I know, I know but you have to sleep ok? When you wake up you can help all you want, ok?” Jungwoo nodded with a little frown. “Otay..” Taeil kisses his cheek. 

“Good boy,” Once they had gotten their bottles they were out like lights. “I’m so glad they’re asleep..don’t get me wrong I love them but I’ve never been this worked up..” Taeyong yawned, rubbing his face anxiously. 

“I know, but now we have some time alone,”


	2. Chapter 2

Mark woke up to a pounding headache, he sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. “Da..?” The little whined, looking around his dark room. Eyes clouded with tears when he realized how dark it was. 

He let out a soft whine when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. “What’s the matter baby..?” Mark immediately noticed the voice. “Lulu…” He sniffled, bursting into a fit of sobs. Lucas shot up and held him close. 

“Hush baby hush, don’t cry don’t cry.” Lucas let him straddle his lap, pressing kisses all along his cheeks and nose. “Daddy wut happened?” Jungwoo asked softly. “He woke up upset, just like Woo wakes up upset sometimes.” 

Jungwoo nodded, giving Mark a soft back pat. “Let’s go take him to his daddy ok? Can you put some pants on so no one sees my baby’s diaper.” Jungwoo nodded as he rolled off the bed and stumbled to put some pants on. “Doesn’t have to be jeans baby, they’re icky.” 

Jungwoo giggled as he slipped on some sweatpants that said sweetie on the butt. “Ok gumdrop, let's go give Markie to his daddy,” The little followed Lucas with his blue blankie that trailed on the floor. It was currently two pm which meant a lot of the members were also taking a nap. 

Johnny was in the living room with Taeyong in his lap, Taeyong’s head on his shoulder whilst Johnny’s hands held his butt. “I love you Johnny,” Taeyong smiled when Johnny pressed a kiss onto his forehead. “I love you too,” Johnny said softly. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Lucas said as he walked in, Mark cuddled into his bare chest while Jungwoo stumbled behind him with diaper pants. 

The two instantly separated and looked up. “Awe did my baby wake up?” Johnny smiled when he saw Mark rub his leaky eyes. “Yeah, poor thing. I heard what happened.” Johnny nodded as he took his baby into his arms. “Does your head still hurt darling?” 

Mark whimpered which probably meant yes. “Let’s go take some painkillers ok? It’ll help your owie,” Johnny pressed a kiss where he got hit for good measures. “What happened?” A small voice asked from the hallway. Lucas turned to see Ten standing there with his kitten stuffie, he never left it behind. 

“Mark got an owie, he needs some medicine to help it.” Ten nodded, going up to Lucas and poking his side. “Your nakie,” Lucas chuckled a bit but nodded. “Daddy not nakie! He gots pants on!” Jungwoo argued. “Is too!” Ten sassed, putting his hands on his hips. “Is not!” Jungwoo whined, jumping up and down. 

“Ten and Jungwoo, unless you wanna go sit in the reflecting area you better stop,” Taeyong said sharply making both littles to stop what they were doing. “Where’s your papa?” Taeyong asked Ten. “He’s sleepin’,” The little replied. “Well can you get your daddy so I can talk to him,” Ten sighed with an eye roll. “Lose the attitude as well.” Taeyong added. 

“He’s meanie.” Jungwoo huffed, crossing his arms with a huge pout. “Don’t say things like that, makes you a meanie.” Lucas said as he ruffled his hair. That’s when Jungwoo burst into tears. “Fuck- I- shut the fuck up,” Lucas said in a soft voice. “Lucas! You can’t tell him that!” Johnny said as he set Mark on the counter and picked up the weeping little. 

“I thought you could say one cuss word or two!” Johnny glared at him, rocking the little into the kitchen where Mark was. “Daddy was a meanie wasn’t he? You’re not a meanie little one, promise,” Jungwoo sniffled softly, rubbing his leaky eyes with his fists. “P-Pinky pwomise..?” Johnny smiled and held his pinky up for Jungwoo to interlace with. Jungwoo happily interlaced his pinky with Johnny’s. 

“Can I hav a sippy cup please?” Jungwoo asked softly. “Yes you can, let me get Mark his medicine first ok?” Jungwoo nodded. Mark fussed and whined whenever Johnny would bring the pill to his mouth. “Baby boy how else are you supposed to take it? You need it to make your headache go away,”

Mark began to cry again, weakly pushing away Johnny. “Hey hey, you don’t put your hands on daddy like that.” Mark whimpered when Johnny forcefully pushed the pill in between his lips and brought the bottle to his lips. “Take a sip baby,” The little took a sip and swallowed the pill that made him whine. 

“I know darling, but now you don’t have to take any until tomorrow,” He took Mark to Taeyong and went back to Jungwoo who waited patiently. “Can dada make it fow me?” Johnny nodded, gesturing for Lucas to come over. “Our precious gummy bear wants his dada to make him a sippy cup,” He patted Lucas’s chest and walked off. 

“Hey baby, are you mad at me for what I said?” Jungwoo shrugged. “Didn wike Da bad words,” Lucas peppered his face with kisses. “I’m sorry baby boy, I know I said bad words but daddy promises to be a better daddy for his precious gummy bear.” Jungwoo giggle. “Can I have apple juice?!” Jungwoo smiled. “Yes you can, which sippy cup do you want?” 

The little chose a pink sippy cup. Once he got his sippy cup Ten came back with a sleepy YangYang. “Yongie!” Ten yelled only to be scolded by YangYang. “You’re up, do you realize that Ten gets up by himself around the house? You can’t let him do that! It’s dangerous! He found scissors earlier and I nearly had a panic attack! He still has those thoughts,” 

Ten just listened, tears clouding his eyes. “I do not!” Ten spoke up but it sounded more broken than anything. “It’s ok to have those thoughts baby, I told you that already. Why didn’t you wake me up earlier? I feel horrible leaving you all alone.” Ten pouted, hugging his stuffed kitten tighter. “Wanted papa to get mowe sleep cuz papa can’t sleep at night,” Ten sniffled, hugging YangYang tightly. 

Taeyong rocked Mark in his arms as he watched them talk it out. “Papa can we go play now? You promised we could,” YangYang smiled with a nod. “Let’s go ok? Just don’t cry,” The little nodded with a huge grin. “Markie bear, you’re getting heavy,” Taeyong chuckled when Mark bounced in his arms. “Samchon did u see my pants?” Jungwoo giggled as he turned around and wiggled his butt. 

“How cute,” Taeyong giggled. “Yah don’t shake your butt like that,” Lucas lightly scolded Jungwoo with the urge to laugh at how cute his baby was. “Sowwie daddy, sowwie samchon,” Jungwoo pouted. “It's alright,” Lucas let them color while he went to lay back down. Jungwoo took his markers and ran into Lucas and his bedroom, opening the marker and drawing his picture on the wall. 

When he finally finished Lucas woke up. “Jungwoo! No!” Lucas jumped out of bed making Jungwoo jump back. “Why did you do that?” Jungwoo hung his head in guilt. “Kim Jungwoo answer me, why did you color on the walls?” Lucas asked in a stern tone. “Cud wanted dada to hav pwetty dwawing in his woom..” The little sniffled, his voice breaking by the second. 

Lucas hated punishing him since Jungwoo was so well behaved. “Baby boy you know you can’t color on the walls, because it takes a really long time to get off. What did you use to color with?” Jungwoo held up the washable markers he was gifted at Christmas. 

“Thank god it wasn’t sharpie,” Lucas thought. “Well, I’m sorry to say this but you have to get punished.” Jungwoo looked up with fear in his eyes. “Nu daddy I pwomise I be gud! Pwomise! Nevew do it again!” The little sobbed, dropping the markers and rubbing his eyes. 

Lucas bit his bottom lip. “I have to baby, you did something bad and you have to suffer the consequences. You’ll only get a five minute time ok? Johnny would’ve spanked you, luckily I’m not him.” Lucas lifted him up and sat him down on the naughty step. “I’ll come back when the timer is up but until then don’t move ok? If you do then I’ll have no choice but to spank you,” Jungwoo whimpered softly. 

“Time started, don’t move.” And with that Lucas left. The little sat there with tears streaming down his face. “Woo! Woo!” Ten screamed as he ran in. “Can’t talk to u..I in time out..” Jungwoo sniffled. “Jush get up! Hyungie will tell your daddy off.” Jungwoo shook his head, tears flicking off his cheeks. 

“Yes get up!” Ten grabbed Jungwoo’s arm and pulled him up only for Jungwoo to let out an ear piercing scream, his sobs worsening. Lucas and Taeyong ran into the room to find Jungwoo trying to rip his arm away while Ten stood there petrified. “Ten let go of Jungwoo.” Taeyong said firmly and to which Ten obeyed. 

“Jungwoo didn’t I say stay seated?” Lucas asked, a little annoyed that Jungwoo was now standing. “B-But daddy I wasn’t-“ Lucas hushed him with a simple hand raise. “Follow me,” Ten grabbed Jungwoo and held him close. “Jungwoo didn wan get up and I made him! He didn’t do anything! Don’t spank him!” Ten yelled. 

Taeyong was surprised, Ten usually ratted everyone out. “Jungwoo, honey is this true?” Taeyong asked softly. Jungwoo nodded, rubbing away his tears. “I’m proud of you Ten, you told the truth and didn’t want Jungwoo to be in any trouble,” Taeyong kissed his temple. 

“But I have to lightly punish you for interfering with Jungwoo’s punishment.” Ten nodded. “As long as Woo doesn’t have to sit here anymowe. I’ll sit here for him.” Ten sat down on the naughty step with his kitten in his lap. 

Taeyong looked at Lucas. “That’s sweet of you, Jungwoo was almost done. You can sit here and keep him company just this one time.” Jungwoo sat next to Ten and smiled his cute gummy smile. “Otay!” Taeyong smiled. 

“No talking though, it’s still a punishment.” Taeyong added. “Yes samchon,” “Taytay,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Jaehyunnie

“I don wan to! Nu!” All the members were baffled when Jaehyun spoke just like the other littles in the group. “Jaehyunnie, can you please just -“ “Nu!!” Jaehyun whined, his eyes filling up with tears. “Don’t cry don’t cry!” Johnny was panicking internally. 

Jaehyun had never been in little space before so this was new to everyone. Soon Jaehyun burst into a fit of sobs, his head slightly tilted back and his hands crumpled up into fists at his sides. “What do I do..?” Johnny asked softly, his hands out ready to help calm him at any time. 

“Wan Doyoung..” Jaehyun sobbed, rubbing his puffy eyes. “Ok ok I’ll get him but you have to calm down ok baby? If you keep crying this hard you’ll get dizzy,” He took the boys hands and gently rubbed his thumbs over the web in between Jaehyun’s thumbs. 

The little nodded, taking a deep shaky breath. “That’s a good boy, take a few more for me. Please?” Jaehyun nodded again. He took three deep breaths before he was finally calm again. The other members were just watching silently since they didn’t really know what to do. 

“See you’re fine, no need to cry anymore. I bet that was tiring huh?” Johnny asked as he gently rubbed Jaehyun’s tear stained cheek. Jaehyun nodded with a tiny hiccup followed by a sniffle. “I’m gonna go get Doyoung for you ok? Can you sit here on the couch and wait patiently for me?” Jaehyun nodded again. 

“Good boy, Mark or anyone could you keep him company while I venture for the missing member,” The others rushed to the new little who was sitting on the farthest side of the couch. “Don’t crowd him,” Johnny added before he slipped out of the changing room and to the makeup/hair station that was across the hall. 

Once inside he saw Taeil, Doyoung, and Jungwoo getting their hair done. “Doyoung, Jaehyun wants you.” Johnny said. Doyoung looked up from his phone. “I’m almost done,” Johnny sighed softly. “He slipped into little space and started crying for you. I managed to calm him down but he won’t change his clothes. I think he wants you to be his cg, makes sense since he’s your boyfriend,” 

Doyoung was shocked that his boyfriend, the dominant one, was a little. “Noona, could you excuse me please? I’m sure my hair will be fine.” She didn’t protest since he was right. Once Doyoung went to Jaehyun he saw that the little was playing a game with Taeyong, his cheeks flushed red and still tear stained. 

“Oh baby,” Jaehyun looked up with the biggest doe eyes. Oh how innocent he looked. “Daddy!” The little hiccuped, his eyes filling back up with tears as he reached out to him with grabby hands. Doyoung scooped him into his arms and peppered his cheeks with kisses. 

He could hear his small whimpers, his heart broke with every whimper. “What’s the matter darling? Tell daddy what’s wrong,” The little shook his head. “What if it was just us then? Would that make it better?” The little hesitated but soon nodded. 

“Ok, hey guys could you please leave? He’s kinda shy,” After ten minutes it was just them in the changing room. “Can you talk to daddy now?” The little stayed put in Doyoung’s neck, soft sniffles the only sound he was making at the moment. 

“Baby boy, please talk to daddy so I can find out why my precious boy is upset,” Doyoung sat down on the couch with Jaehyun in his lap. The little hiccuped a bit before answering. “Cud..don w-wan pewfowm...don wan dance ow sing..” 

Doyoung cooed at his small voice. “I know darling but it’s only two songs then we can go home,” This seemed to get Jaehyun a little bit happier. “Can daddy change you?” And to which the little nodded.

\- - - 

After the concert Jaehyun was back to being fussy. This time only he had a really cute pout on his face. “Come on baby, let daddy change you into comfy clothes then we can go home.” Thankfully Jaehyun wore a pretty big sweater and sweatpants to the rehearsal. 

“Don wan to..wan go home now..” Doyoung gave him a stern look that made him listen. “If you let daddy change you then we could go home, so please be patient with me.” After Doyoung changed him Jungwoo ran up to them. “Jaejae! Can we pway wen we get home??” He asked, his pacifier makes it kinda hard to understand him. 

“Honey, I don’t think Jaehyun would like to play. Plus when we get home it’ll be night night time.” The little pouted but nodded in understanding. “Thank you for listening baby,” Thankfully the car ride wasn’t chaotic like usual, it was quiet and short. 

Once at home Doyoung changed Jaehyun into one of Jungwoo’s pull ups and an old onesie that was far too big for Mark. “You look so handsome,” Doyoung cooed as Jaehyun yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Dada..Paci..?” He asked quietly, his voice no louder than a whisper. 

“Uh..let daddy go see if anyone has one for his sweet boy. Just lay here until I come back.” The ravenette turned and ran out of the room, pestering Johnny for a free pacifier. “Just until I can get some stuff for Jaehyun, please Hyung.” Johnny was quick to hand over a pink pacifier. 

“I wasn’t gonna say no, he needs a comfort item. I have an extra bottle if you’d like it.” Before he could even hand it to him Doyoung snatched it and ran off. “Daddy’s back sweetie!” The ravenette panted when he ran into the room. “Here you go sweetie,” 

Doyoung popped the pacifier into Jaehyun’s mouth, lifting him again he brought him to the kitchen to make him a bottle. The little wasn’t as clingy as the others which Doyoung was thankful for so he didn’t have to deal with tears again. 

“Hyung is he sleeping in our bed?” Haechan asked as he grabbed a water bottle. “Yeah, he can sleep in the middle,” Jaehyun watched them with big doe eyes, sucking cutely on his pacifier. “Let’s go lay down,” Doyoung told the little as he grabbed his warmed bottle.

Jaehyun made grabby hands for Doyoung but was picked up by Haechan. Big mistake. The little began to whine at first before he started to cry again. “Hyung..” Haechan panicked with a crying little in his arms. 

Usually all the littles loved being carried by Haechan, but not Jaehyun. “Oh darling it’s just Haechannie,” Haechan carried the little to bed while Doyoung got a stuffed toy from the small pile on Jaehyun’s work chair. 

“Look baby! Daddy found an otter! Isn’t it cute?” Doyoung was trying to distract him but nothing worked so Doyoung just brought him back into his arms. “Alright baby sleepy time,” He laid the little his bottle and laid him in between him and Haechan. 

“Good night sweetheart,” Doyoung murmured. “Nite nite daddy,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a nightmare and is comforted by Johnny

It was two am when Mark jolted from a deep sleep. His hair was messed up, drenched in sweat, mouth drier than the Sahara desert, and most importantly he had wet the bed. 

Johnny’s room was across the hall and they didn’t have the baby monitor up since Mark insisted that he would get up if he needed anything. 

Oh how he wished the baby monitor was still there. Shakingly he reached for his phone and opened it, scrolling through his contacts until he reached Johnny’s number. 

With a quick push on the screen the younger had the phone pressed up against his ear as tears slipped down his red face. It only took three rings before Johnny picked up.

“Mark..? It’s two am bud what’s wrong?”

The brunette opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, the only sound coming out was a small whimper and a few sniffles.

“Mark, baby,”

That was enough for Mark to slip into little space and began to cry. “Mm daddy!” He cried, using his free hand to rub his eyes. 

“What’s wrong bubba? Did you have a nightmare?”

“U-Uh..Huh..” Mark choked out. 

“Daddy’s on his way ok? Mommy’s still asleep. You’re ok little one,”

Mark could hear his voice come towards his door as he pressed the red button. The door opened and there stood Johnny with just black sweats on. The little jumped up and raced into Johnny’s arms, sobbing into his chest. 

The elder didn’t mind that Mark was making his chest wet from his tears or the fact that he smelled like urine. “Baby, lets go change then change your sheets ok?” Mark nodded, rubbing his puffy eyes. 

“Good boy, then we can talk in daddy’s room ok? It’s not bad so don’t think that you’re in trouble cuz you’re not.” The little just hiccuped softly and followed Johnny to change into dry clothes. When Johnny laid Mark down on the changing pad in the bathroom he began to whine. 

“What’s the matter bubba?” The littles eyes began to water again making Johnny panic a bit. “Don’t cry sweetie, there’s no need to cry. Are you embarrassed?” The little nodded with a soft sniffle. “There isn’t anything to be embarrassed about love, you just had an accident and that’s ok.” 

He gave Mark’s bare belly a kiss before actually changing him. “You know what darling? We can get another bottle and just hang out ok? We don’t have to go to sleep immediately if you don’t want to, daddy can put on a movie and see if anyone is awake to hang out.” 

Mark nodded, blinking away any tears that welled up in his eyes. The elder gently rubbed in some baby powder on the creases of Mark’s thighs and some on his prince parts so he wouldn’t get a rash. Mark whined when he had to lift his hips up to put the diaper on. 

“I know sweetie, I know but you have to wear this ok?” Mark nodded and smiled when Johnny finished. “Is it ok if daddy leaves for a bit to get you new jammies? It’ll only take me a few seconds ok baby?” Mark nodded, sucking on his fingers. “Thank you munchkin,” He kissed his cheeks. 

The elder rushed back into Mark’s room and grabbed the closest onesie he could find, an Eeyore onesie that Mark adored. “Look baby it’s one of your favorites,” Mark smiled sleepily as he was changed into it. 

“So handsome, daddy’s handsome little boy.” Johnny smiled, pressing kisses all over Mark’s face once he was back in his arms. “Now let’s warm up a bottle and go to daddy’s room,” The little just cuddled his face into Johnny’s chest and suckled on his collarbone since his pacifier was nowhere in sight. 

Johnny didn’t mind, as long as he was happy he didn’t care. “Ok bubba, is it ok if daddy sets you down for a second,” As soon as he tried to set him on the counter the little let out a high pitched whine, gripping onto him tightly. 

“Ok I won’t set you down,” Luckily there was premade bottles in the fridge so all he had to do was heat it up. The elder popped the bottle into the microwave and rocked the little softly, gently rubbing his back. “Do you wanna tell daddy what was in your nightmare?” Mark shook his head. “Well does it still scare you?” 

Mark nodded shyly. “Well if you tell daddy then daddy can make it better.” The little whimpered a bit. “Daddy didn wan me anymowe..and Jush towd me Dat I wuz annoying and didn wan take cawe ob me..” Johnny stopped him before he could burst into tears again. 

“Honey, I would never want to not take care of you. I love taking care of you and you’re not annoying. Don’t believe that scary dream.” Johnny kissed the top of his head and held him closer. 

The microwave beeped letting them know it was done. “Ok darling, let’s go back to daddy’s room,” Once inside Johnny’s room Mark was laid down on his back and Johnny laid beside him. “What movie do you wanna watch munchkin?” 

The little crawled on top of Johnny and cuddled into his chest. “Wan watch Winnie..” He yawned, taking his bottle and pushing it into his mouth. “You wanna see if Woo is up?” Johnny asked softly and Mark nodded. The little ventured to the room next door to see Jungwoo playing on his phone. 

“Woo!” Mark whispered as he waddled in. “Hi baby, why are you up at this hour?” Jungwoo asked as he lifted the boy into his arms, taking him to where he came from. “Cud had nitemawe and gon sweep wif daddy,” Jungwoo brought him back to Johnny’s room. “Found a munchkin in my room,” Jungwoo said, gently bouncing Mark. 

“You wanna join us? You can be little if you’d like,” Jungwoo laid beside them and let Mark crawl away. “Uh, I’ll make my own bottle.” Jungwoo got up and waddled off to make his bottle. Johnny gently rubbed Mark’s back to soothe him. 

“Da?” Johnny hummed. “Can hab bottle pwease?” Mark had left his bottle on the bed. “Of course munchkin,” Johnny handed him his bottle and let him feed himself. “I back!” Jungwoo said as he came in with his warmed bottle, a cute smile on his face. “Alright, I can start the movie for you two munchkins,” 

Johnny pressed play and let the two littles cuddle around him. “Johnny samchon?” Jungwoo asked softly. “Yes gummy bear?” The little cuddled into his back. “Wuv u, but not wike mawk,” Johnny smiled. “I love you both equally.” Mark finished his bottle and let out a small whine, feeling discomfort in his chest and stomach. 

“Oh darling do you need to burp?” Johnny pulled Mark into his lap, laying him against his chest while he gently rubbed and patted his back. The little let out a little belch and relaxed on his chest. “Sleepy?” Mark shook his head, grabbing his pacifier and shoving it into his mouth. “Ok you can sleep if you want to,” 

Jungwoo was already asleep, sucking on the nipple of the bottle. Mark’s eyelids struggled to stay open as he watched the movie. Johnny gently rubbed his back and kissing his forehead. The little shortly passed out halfway through the movie. 

“Good night little one,”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten is bad while his papa is away

“You have to eat.” 

“No!” Doyoung gave Ten the meanest glare. “Ten if you do not eat your-“ “No! I don’t wanna eat it! Yucky yucky yucky!” Ten screamed. Yangyang wasn’t at the dorm and wouldn’t be back for three days, it had almost been a week and Ten was living his bratty life. 

“Ten if you don’t eat this I’m gonna tell your papa.” Ten glared at him. “I don’t care!” He screamed before running off, most likely to pout in Kun’s arms. “I can’t with this child.” Doyoung huffed as he took the apple slices and chicken nuggets off Ten’s plate and put them in separate plastic baggies. 

“I think he just misses his papa,” Johnny said as he came to calm Doyoung down. “He needs a spanking and a firm talking to.” Doyoung huffed. “I agree but let him calm down first because if you spank him while he’s still mad then he won’t understand since he’s too busy being mad.” 

Doyoung nodded. “I don’t wanna spank him but he needs to. He needs to know that he’s not the boss.” Johnny nodded. “Well give him a few,” It wasn’t until an hour later when Ten finally came back out calmer. “Baby, come with me. Let’s go have a chat.” Doyoung said as he took Ten by his hand and walking to said boys room. 

Ten sat down with a little huff. “Come here,” Doyoung gestured for him to crawl into his lap which Ten did. “I know you miss your papa but you know you can’t act like this.” Ten blushed and looked away, tears threatening to leave his eyes as he did. “I know...and I sowwie..” He sniffled. 

The sight of Ten looking so vulnerable made Doyoung’s heartbreak. “It’s ok little one, I unfortunately have to punish you for behaving like this. What are your punishments baby?” Ten began to hiccup, his face turning a light shade of red as fat tears ran down his face. 

“I wan papa!” He sobbed, falling into Doyoung’s chest. Doyoung was baffled and didn’t know what to do other than hold him close. Doyoung frowned softly at the boy. “Hey hey, come on little one. Don’t cry,” Doyoung said as he gently rocked Ten. 

“‘M not a baby!” The little sobbed. “No one said you were Ten, come on let’s take a deep breath ok?” He gave the boy a gentle back rub. The little was hunched over with his fists aggressively rubbing his eyes as small hiccups left his lips. 

Doyoung grabbed a pacifier from the bedside and pushed it into Ten’s mouth. It shocked Ten a little bit he slowly gave into the younger headspace. “See you’re ok darling, don’t need to cry. You wanna facetime papa? See if he’s not busy?” 

Ten nodded, his cheeks dusted pink with tears still streaming down his cheeks. “It should be twelve now.” Ten sniffled softly as Doyoung pulled his laptop from the bedside and typed his password in. “Pa..pa..” Ten sniffled. 

“I know darling I know, I’m calling him now.” Doyoung said as he pressed call on skype. It rang twice before it picked up. “Papa!” Ten screamed.

“Bǎobǎo,”

“Papa I...I…” Tears welled up in his eyes again. 

“Take your time darling,”

“Ten bǎobǎo wuz bad…” He choked out.

“Oh baby, what did you do?”

This was when Doyoung stepped in. “He’s been a little bratty for the days you’ve been gone, he refused to eat lunch today. But, he said he was sorry and he knows what he did was wrong.” YangYang smiled.

“Papa is really proud of you bǎobǎo, Doyoung Hyung I think a small time out should be fine.”

Doyoung nodded. “Wen papa come home..? Wan cuddles..” Ten croaked, rubbing away his tears. 

“Not for a few days but I’ve been calling you every night before bed time haven’t I?”

Ten nodded.

“Just a few days then we’ll be back together alright? I sent some mail, I don’t know if you got it yet. Maybe today you’ll get it but I sent a package.” 

Ten nodded with a sniffle, Doyoung gently rubbing his shoulder to comfort him some more. 

“How old is Papa’s little boy at the moment?”

Ten blushed darkly as he held up two fingers.

“Awe he’s my little boy now! Papa wishes he could be there to cuddle with you! I promise to bring you back some toys ok?”

Ten nodded.

“Alright baby, I have to go now. Be nice to Doyoungie alright?”

Ten began to whimper and shake his head. “Don go..! I be gud papa don go..!” He then began to cry again.

“Baby boy I have to go, I promise to call you as soon as I can alright? Keep the computer on ok? Papa loves you so so so much and can’t wait to see you.”

“Wuv papa too..buh bai..” And with that YangYang hung up making the little even more upset. “Baby, I know that it’s sad to see him go bye bye but he’s promise to call in a little bit. And now I think it’s best we do time out now so we’re not mad later alright? Only two minutes ok? Let’s go sit in the corner,”

Doyoung sat down a blanket for the little to sit on so his bottom wouldn’t hurt. “The timer started, no talking or moving.” Thankfully Ten stayed put for his two minutes. “Such a good boy Ten,” Doyoung said once he was out of time out and cuddling with him. The little yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

“Is samchon’s baby tired?” The little nodded with a yawn. “I’ll be back ok?” The little sighed a bit, taking the pacifier from earlier and playing with the handle. Doyoung came back after five minutes with Ten’s warmed bottle. 

“Come on darling let’s take a nap,”


	6. Chapter 6

“Mark? You good?” Johnny waved his hand over Mark’s glazed eyes. Mark finally snapped out of it and burst into tears. “Oh shit.” Johnny gently rubbed his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. 

They were in Johnny’s studio recording Mark’s part for superhuman since he still hadn’t gotten it down yet. “We can stop for now if you’d like,” Mark shook his head, broken sobs leaving his lips. “W-Wan finish..” He sobbed, choking on his sobs to the point where he nearly threw up. 

“Baby boy, I need you to calm down and tell me why you started crying ok? Just take a deep breath and get some water alright?” The little rubbed away his tears, still hyperventilating but not as bad. 

He took a shaky deep breath and sniffled a bit. The elder could see him relaxing just a bit. “See you’re ok, you’re ok.” He pulled Mark into his arms, gently rubbing his back while the younger buried his face into Johnny’s chest. “You want some water darling? I’m sure you’re probably thirsty from these tears.” 

Mark looked up to see his favorite sippy cup being handed to him. It was purple with a white top, the cup had a sleeping lion with a crescent moon in the corner. The little took the sippy and took small sips due to his sniffling all while Johnny continued to comfort him. 

“Do you think you can finish the song? Daddy’s not sure you can while being small, we can come back and finish alright? You did so good today, you got almost all of your lines,” When Mark gave back the sippy cup he had completely calmed down. 

“Such a good boy, daddy’s so proud of you!” Johnny pressed a few kisses on Mark’s puffed sticky cheeks. “Daddy...sticky..” He pointed to his flushed cheeks. “I know darling, let daddy get you a tissue,” Johnny lifted the boy up as he got up. The little tightly held onto him tightly, cuddling his face into his neck. 

Once he got the little tissues he sat down and helped him dry his face and blow his nose. He finally blew his nose and cleaned his face. “Ok, tell daddy what got you all upset.” Johnny said softly, caressing Mark’s cheek. The little sniffled a few times before speaking. 

“Cud Mawkie not gud fow NCT...Nu won wan stupid baby who can’t wap...I nu gud..” He started to cry again. Johnny pulled him to his chest. “You are good for NCT baby, you’re not a stupid baby. You’re daddy’s smart, handsome, sweet baby boy and it’ll never change. You are a talented rapper darling so don’t ever think differently,” Mark nodded with a little hiccup. 

“Good boy, you wanna change?” Johnny always had little gear in his office just in case someone slipped. “Please,” Mark said softly, rubbing his eyes. “Alright gummy bear, let daddy get your onesie,” Johnny had packed some little gear in his backpack just Incase Mark was gonna slip. “You wanna stand up for me darling? Make daddy’s part easier, oh wait. Does my handsome boy need a pull up?” 

He nodded and rubbed his eyes. Oh how Johnny wanted to squeeze his cheeks. “Alright darling, hold onto my shoulders ok?” Mark held onto his shoulders and sniffled, chewing on his lips. “Don’t chew baby, here,” 

He pushed a pacifier into his mouth. The elder quickly rubbed some baby powder on his groin and thighs before slipping a pull up on him. Mark sniffled a bit, hiccuping softly as Johnny sighed. “Oh please don’t get upset, please. What can daddy do?” Mark’s legs began to wobble meaning he was in a younger headspace. 

“Is my baby daddy’s little baby?” The little began to whine, babbling unintelligent words. “I think you need a diaper instead of a pull up,” Johnny lifted Mark into his arms and quickly laid out a blanket to lay him down. Once he was settled on the blanket Johnny switched his pull up for a diaper. 

The elder leaned down and blew raspberries into his tummy. Mark let out excited giggles. “So cute,” Johnny quickly put him in a onesie and rocked him slowly. A bottle in his mouth and a blanket wrapped around him. 

Johnny sat down at his desk and finished working on his assignment, stopping every once in awhile to check on Mark. The little had fallen asleep on Johnny’s shoulder, drooling just a little bit. 

“Good night darling,”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this 😩

Yuta watched as Winwin began to pack for the WayV tour in China. “Promise to call everyday?” Winwin nodded giving Yuta a peck on the cheek. “I promise babe, it’ll be about two months. Then we can be all lovey dovey again,” 

Yuta nodded. Winwin and the other members didn’t leave for another six hours so Yuta was determined to make them count. The first hour was then watching YouTube whilst snuggling on their shared bed. The second and third was watching a movie. Yuta wrapped his arms around Winwin while said person was putting his toiletries into his suitcase. 

“I don’t want you to go...stay here with me..” Yuta said softly. Winwin sighed softly and turned around, wrapping his arms around the elder. “I can’t baby, I’m apart of WayV and I need to go perform for the fans. I will call you every morning and night,” 

The younger kissed Yuta’s lips, brushing away his tears. The elder sniffled, cuddling his face into the youngers neck. “Winwin! Yuta! Come down for dinner!” Taeyong yelled. The two shared a quick kiss before going downstairs where everyone was eating. “Three hours until you leave,” Johnny smiled sadly. “Actually it’s one hour, they want me to be with WayV for two hours before the flight so we can discuss,” 

That's when Yuta broke. “Nu don go! Don wan you to go..!” He sobbed, covering his face with his hands. “Yuta..? Are you little?” Doyoung asked softly. “I don wan daddy to go away!” Yuta sobbed. Winwin got up and got Yuta, pulling him into his arms, gently rocking him until his sobs reduced to sniffled and hiccups. 

“Baby come talk with daddy ok?” Yuta nodded, hiccuping softly. Winwin brought him to his room, shutting the door behind them. “Breathe baby, breathe,” Yuta was frantically looking around the room, hyperventilating softly. “Copy daddy ok?” He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Yuta did that a few times before he finally calmed down. 

“Now without sobbing tell me what’s got you upset,” Yuta whimpered a bit. “I d-don wan Daddy go bye bye..wan him stay wif me!” He sniffled, a sobbing making him choke. Winwin’s heart broke watching his baby cry for him. “I know darling but I have to leave, what can daddy do to make you feel better?” 

Yuta cuddled into his chest and sniffled, smiling a bit when Winwin held him close despite his hatred of skinship. Yuta was the only exception for hugs and cuddling. “How long have you been little baby?” The chinese male asked. “Two weeks jush didn’t wan say anything,” The little said softly. 

“Baby boy, daddy would have taken better care of you! Don’t do that again please,” He peppered his face with kisses. “I won’t daddy pwomise!” Winwin gave him a squeeze. “Good boy, give daddy a kissie,” 

Yuta kissed his lips and sniffled a bit, shoving his thumb into his mouth. “We need to get some little stuff soon, you can steal someone else’s paci for tonight,” He lifted the little up and walked to Johnny’s room. 

Taking the extra pacifier he always kept in case a member found out they were little or a little lost theirs. “Here baby, lets lay down ok? I’ll wake you up when daddy leaves. For now let’s just cuddle,” They laid back down, Yuta on top of his chest while Winwin held him close. “Wub u daddy..” Yuta sniffled. 

“Love you too baby,”


	8. Chapter 8

“Jungwoo stop! Yuta put that down! Ten I dare you to! Mark baby don’t cry!” Doyoung was struggling to keep all the littles under control while everyone was either out or at the studio. Jaehyun said he’d be home at six while everyone else didn’t say when they’d be back. Jungwoo sat on the couch with an adorable pout, Yuta sitting next to him with teary eyes, Ten sitting on the floor, and Mark settled in Doyoung’s arms. “You guys, I know you miss your daddy’s or papas or baba but you have to calm down ok? It’s alright, they will be back soon.” All the littles nodded. “Is daddy gonna face time again..? I wanna talk to him at lunch,” Jungwoo said softly, playing with his fingernails. Doyoung smiled weakly. “I’ll see what I can do,” “And is papa gonna read me nap time stowwie?” Ten pouted. “I can text him,” Yuta started to get upset. “I w-wan daddy hewe..” Thats when the other littles started to cry with him. “Oh don’t cry, I promise they’ll come back,” Jungwoo shook his head. “They found othew wittles and don wan ya anymowe!” He sobbed, he was the most distressed one. Usually he wouldn’t sob very loud but today he was louder than everyone in the room. “Baby if you keep crying like that you’ll make yourself sick, come with me guys,” Doyoung said as he gently set Mark in the mini playpen in the room. He scooped up Jungwoo in one arm and Yuta in the other, Ten holding onto his shorts. Doyoung brought them to his room, setting them on the bed so he could talk to them. “Guys, you’re daddy, baba, and papa miss you very much. Ten, he told me he almost quit the label so he didn’t have to go.” Tears streamed down Ten’s face. “Yuta, your baba tells me everyday how much he misses you and how he wishes he was here to experience little Yuta,” Yuta blushed. Doyoung turned to Jungwoo who was an absolute mess. “Your daddy loves you very much Jungwoo, you know he would ever leave you. He cried when he had to leave you,” Jungwoo nodded, drying his eyes. “It’s ok to miss them and it’s ok to cry, but don’t ever second guess their love for you guys, because it’s unstoppable,” They nodded and dried their wet faces. “That’s good, lets go have some lunch and face time them,” Jungwoo was the first to get up. “Yeaw daddy wuv me and I Nu be sad anymowe!” He then waddled out of the room. Yuta jumping up. “Baba wuvs me too!” Ten scurrying after them with his cat plushie. “Wait fow me!”


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since everyone had come home and all the littles had relaxed. Lucas cried more than Jungwoo when he came home, Yuta was little for a long time, and Ten was a younger headspace.

The night before the boys had gone to an ice cream parlor, Jungwoo sitting in his daddy’s lap. Fingers in his mouth. “If you get sick it’s on you,” He told the little who brushed it off. Boy was he wrong.

Jungwoo woke up with a pounding headache, his cheeks a hue of red and his nose blocked. He let out a sigh as he looked at his clock, it read 10:38 am. He had overslept and the light from his blinds made him whine. 

Just then he heard a muffled. “Morning..” From beside him. Jungwoo looked over and saw Lucas beside him with sleepy eyes. Jungwoo whined, tears filing his eyes. “Is my Jungwoo feeling little?” He ran his fingers through Jungwoo’s fringe, gasping his fingers touched his forehead. 

“Baby boy you’re burning up, do you feel ok?” The little began to cry, broke hoarse sobs leaving his sore throat. “Oh baby,” Lucas lifted the crying boy into his arms and gently rocked him. “It’s ok it’s ok, you don’t need to cry. Daddy has you now,” 

The younger pressed a few kisses on Jungwoo’s warm face. “Daddy’s gonna run a bath for you ok? Just sit here and look pretty,” When Lucas told Jungwoo to look pretty he meant to stop crying and try to calm down, Jungwoo’s previous cg taught him it. 

The little put his hands together and tried his best to stop crying, his sobs stopped and all was left was his soft hiccups and ting squeaks. “Good boy,” Lucas turned and started for the bathroom, turning to the tub and turning it onto the cool water. 

Making sure his baby would feel happier he put in some bubbles and a few bath toys. He walked back into the room to see Jungwoo rubbing the tears off his cheeks. “Such a pretty boy,” Lucas cooed. 

Jungwoo looked up with a sniffle, making grabby hands at him. “Upsie dasie,” Lucas sang as he lifted Jungwoo into his arms, kissing his warm cheeks. The little whined, snuggling his face into Lucas’s neck.

“I know baby, daddy’s boy doesn’t feel pretty,” He brought Jungwoo to the bathroom and helped him strip out of his pajamas. “In you go,” Lucas set Jungwoo in the bubbles. The little just sat there, cuddling himself to keep warm. “Poor baby,”

\- - - 

“Baby don’t cry!” Lucas whimpered when Jungwoo burst into tears. “What’s the matter?” Winwin asked as he came in. “He got sick, I don’t know what to do,” Lucas said softly, on the verge of tears. “Hey hey it’s ok, let’s find someone who’s experienced so we both know,” Lucas followed Winwin to Taeil’s room. Taeil was the sub cg, not really a cg to anyone. Just helps when ever someone is little and needs comfort. “Hyung?” Winwin said as he knocked on the door. Taeil opened the door, a sleepy smile on his face. “What’s up?” “Woo got sick and I need some help,,” Lucas said softly. “Oh, it’s ok. Lemme see him,” The younger have Taeil the sobbing little. Taeil presses a quick kiss to Jungwoo’s cheek and gently held him to his chest, rubbing his back and teetering side to side. Jungwoo calmed down within seconds, soft hiccups leaving his lips. “It’s ok darling, there’s no need to cry. You don’t feel pretty?” Jungwoo shook his head. “That’s not nice, we gotta make you feel pretty again. Can you tell me what’s bothering you?” The little sat up and pointed at his stomach, his head, his nose, his throat, and his ears. “Poor baby, how about I make you a special bottle then we can take a nap,” Jungwoo nodded. “Awesome! But you have to promise to drink all of it,” He held his pinkie up to which Jungwoo interlace his pinkie with his. “Good boy,” \- - - Jungwoo fell asleep on the couch with his stuffed puppy under his arms, a pacifier hanging out of his mouth, and a wet rag on his forehead. “I can’t thank you enough hyung,” Taeil smiled. “Don’t, him getting better is all the thanks I want,”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💕Little Johnny 💕

Johnny felt off today, more than usual. He was more clumsy than usual and he slurred when he spoke. No one took too much noticed until he started sucking on his thumb when he laid down.

“Johnny?” Mark said as he walked over. “Nu go ‘way..” Johnny slurred, cuddling in on himself. “Johnny? Are you little?” The little nodded, whimpering slightly. Mark internally panicked. “Someone get Taeil,” 

Yuta got up and waddled away. Mark gently rubbed his back, sitting beside him. Taeil came in beside shortly after. “Where is he?” Taeil asked softly. “Right here,” Mark said as he moved for Taeil. “Hi sweetheart,”

Johnny looked up with an excited smile. “Pa!” Taeil’s heart swelled at the sight. “Hi darling, how are you?” Taeil asked as he sat next to him, letting the little cuddle into his side. 

“Gud!” Taeil smiled. “That’s great, can you tell me what made you slip?” Johnny made a face, bringing his thumb up to his lips. “No no no,” He replaced his thumb with a pacifier that was in his pocket.

Johnny hummed happily at him, a small smile behind his pacifier. “Cutie pie, you wanna change into some little space clothes or stay in this?” Johnny started taking his shirt off that made Taeil laugh. “Wait baby you can’t get naked here,”

Taeil took his hand and started for his room. The little shyly looking at the floor whenever the other members walked by. “What’s the matter darling?” Johnny whimpered. “They looking at me da..” He said softly. 

“Oh baby are you nervous? I can change you in the bathroom or somewhere private if you’d like,” The little didn’t know what to do. “I’ll shut my door how about that?” Johnny nodded. Taeil gently laid Johnny on his bed and walked into his closet.

Taeil got the biggest onesie he owned, a puppy onesie. Johnny didn’t seem to mind as he was helped out of his clothes. “Do you need a pull up or can you use the bathroom by yourself?” The little shook his head.

“I go potty in the bafwoom,” Taeil kissed his nose. “Of course because you’re a good little boy,” He was quickies changed and given a plushie. “You want a bottle baby?” The little nodded, sucking on his pacifier which was starting to be his favorite comfort item.

The elder nodded, putting Johnny on his feet making said person to whimper. “I can’t carry you baby or else I totally would. I’m sorry baby,” Tears welled up in Johnny’s eyes. “Ish cuz I too tall..” He hiccuped. Taeil kissed his cheeks and gently wiped away the tears. 

“You’re never too tall baby boy, it’s just I can’t lift anyone. I couldn’t even lift Haechan! He’s pretty chubby,” That made Johnny burst into a small fit of giggles. Taeil kisses his cheeks softly and rubbed his back. “You can see if Lucas can carry you later~?” He beamed.

Johnny nodded and followed him. Humming softly as he did so. “Love you baby,” Johnny giggles. “Wuv you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ao3 keeps formatting my stories all together when I section them which kinda pisses me off but I can’t do anything sadly😩  
> I hope you guys keep reading despite that setback


	11. Chapter 11

Mark came home from practice, a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. He had been having a stressful week. SM was putting him in SUPERM, NCT was having a comeback, and Haechan had been bothering him too much.

He walked into his and Johnny’s bedroom and laid on their bed, rolling around until he was in his burrito. Tears rolling down his puffed cheeks. A soft whimper escaping his tightened lips.

“Mark~! You said we could watch The Matrix today!” Johnny stopped dead in his tracks to see his baby boy in his sad blanket burrito. “Oh baby..” Johnny said softly. “Can you come out for daddy, baby?”

Mark whimpered. “Nu daddy..Mawkie don wan u to see me..” A soft sob leaving his lips. “Oh baby, daddy wants to see his handsome boy,” Mark whimpered loudly. “But it’s ok if his handsome boy doesn’t wanna come out,”

Johnny sat on the bed, gently rubbed the part of Mark’s head that poked out of the blanket. “Oh what’s this? Who’s toes are these?” Johnny teased at Mark’s bare feet hanging off the bed. “Daddy Sthap it ish not funny,”

The elder ignored Mark’s annoyed tone and reached down, tickling the underside of his foot making the little giggle. “Daddy! Sthap I ticklish!!” Mark squirmed until he was free from his blanket burrito. Johnny gasped. “There’s my handsome boy!”

Mark crawled into Johnny’s lap and snuggled into his neck. “My baby has a hard day hasn't he?” Mark nodded, bringing his thumb up to his mouth. “Ah ah baby,” The elder reached over and pushed in a pacifier. “You can’t suck your thumb,” 

Mark hadn't regressed that small in a long time. “How small we feeling baby boy?” The little held up two fingers. Usually he regressed to five or six so this was pretty new. Johnny kissed his nose. “You’re daddy’s baby boy,” 

The little nodded, sniffling a bit. “Let’s get you in a pull up and go play for a bit before we have to start winding down for nite nite,” Luckily Mark was always good about going to bed in little space but not tonight. 

Johnny almost got a foot to the face while putting a pull up on the little. Mark Lee, little boy you almost hit daddy in the face,” Mark continued to giggle. “You’ve got the terrible two’s,” He set the little down and watched as Mark got his blanket and waddled out of the room.

He could hear everyone in the living room cooing at him. “Look how cute~” Jungwoo cooed. “Nu Woo Hyungie! I scawwie! Rawr!!” Jungwoo played along. “Oh no! How scary! Taeil Hyungie help me!” He hid his face in Taeil’s shoulders.

“Is my baby boy scaring Jungwoo?” Taeil asked as Mark continued to Rawr. “Woo Hyungie got scawed..?” Mark asked, tears filling his eyes. “Oh baby I was teasing!” Jungwoo yelped, lifting the boy into his arms and gently rocking him. 

“Even if you did scare me I would still love you, because I’m your samchon and that’s what I do,” Mark smiled.

\- - - 

“Ok baby, nite time,” Mark whined from his spot on the floor. He and Jungwoo were coloring in his coloring book. “Daddy five mowe minutes pwease!” Johnny laughed. “You said that five minutes ago, come on. Tell Jungwoo good night,” 

Mark gave Jungwoo a tight hug. “Nite nite samchon,” Jungwoo kissed his head. “Nite baby boy, we can color tomorrow,” Johnny took Mark by his hand and started for their bedroom.

“Daddy got bottle?” Mark asked softly, playing with his shirt. “Of course I do darling,” Johnny sat on their bed, letting Mark crawl into his lap and whine softly. “I know bubba, you’ll get your bottle just a second,”

Johnny tested the bottle on his wrist, not hot and not cold. Perfect for his little boy. “Open wide for me baby,” The little obeyed and opened his mouth. Johnny gently pushed the bottle into his mouth, smiling at Mark’s eyes fluttering open and close. 

He leaned down and kissed his forehead. “My baby boy is sleepy, don’t fight it baby. If you fall asleep that’s ok,” Mark was already out, his hands limply holding Johnny’s shirt. The elder put the bottle down and laid the little down.

A smile plastered on his face. “Good night my darling,”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Jungwoo?

“Kim Jungwoo!” Taeyong yelled as Jungwoo stuck his tongue out at him and ran away from him. “When I get you little boy you will be punished!” The two had been arguing over Jungwoo putting some pants on so they could go to the store. 

Jungwoo quickly spotted Doyoung and jumped into his arms. “Yungie save me!” Tears filled his eyes and began to sob. Doyoung gently rocked him. “Is Yongie being mean to my baby boy?” Doyoung smiled, kissing his wet cheeks. 

The little nodded. “He-“ “I don’t wanna hear any lies about my sweet precious Jungwoo.” Taeyong grit his teeth and stomped off. “Shh Shh it’s alright, lets go put some pants on darling,” Jungwoo nodded and rubbed his leaky eyes.

\- - -

Yuta was coloring with Jungwoo on the floor, nothing talking about their favorite kitties. “Nu Yuta dats mine,” The little whined when Yuta took his purple crayon. “My bad baby, may I borrow it?” Jungwoo nodded and let him use the purple crayon.

“Hey bubba it’s almost nap time, how about we start cleaning up?” Jungwoo began to whine. “I not sleepy!” Yuta gave him a warning look. “Little one, lets pick up the crayons and get ready for a nap.” Jungwoo shook his head.

Yuta spoke in a stern voice. “Kim Jungwoo pick up these crayons and lets get ready for a nap. Now.” Jungwoo threw himself on the floor and threw a tantrum. Yuta stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. Watching as the younger threw his tantrum.

Once he finished Jungwoo was in tears, laying on his stomach with a soft hiccup. Yuta then crouched down. “Finished?” Jungwoo sat up and smacked Yuta in the chest. “Nu!” This time Lucas and Doyoung walked in and saw Jungwoo. 

“Kim Jungwoo!” Lucas yelled. The little looked up. “You are in so much trouble. Go to our room now.” The little got up and stomped off. “Lose the attitude or you’ll get it worse.”

\- - - 

Jungwoo got twenty spankies and had to sit in time out for five minutes. Afterwards he apologized to everyone he was mean to. Lucas held the crying boy to his chest and gently rubbed his back. “Baby boy you can’t be mean to everyone ok? I know you have some anxiety but just because we spoiled you a bit doesn’t give you the right to hit,”

“I sowwie daddy..I Nu do it again..” Jungwoo sniffled. Lucas gently brushed the tears away. “I know baby,”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his tum tum hurt 🥺

“Dada my tummy huwts,” Jaehyun whimpered as he looked up at Doyoung who had been working on the computer next to him. Doyoung looked at the boy, fixing his glasses. 

“Oh baby, did you eat something today?” He asked as Jaehyun crawled into his lap, nuzzling into his chest.

He nodded and rubbed his eyes. 

“Hmm, did you go potty?” Jaehyun shook his head. “Maybe you have to go potty? Sometimes it hurts when you can’t go potty, come here let daddy help,”

Doyoung laid him on his chest, pressing down gently on his tummy to help whatever was stuck come out easier. Jaehyun whimpered a bit and shut his eyes tightly. 

“I know sweetie I know, doesn’t feel good,”

He continued to massage until Jaehyun whined at him to let go. “Gotta go?” He then let go and watched as the little ran to the bathroom. Doyoung chuckled and went back to his computer. 

Jaehyun quickly used the bathroom and ran back in. “Went potty!” He said happily. Doyoung smiled. “Did you! Good boy!” 

The ravenette engulfed him in a tight hug, peppering his head with soft wet kisses that made the little giggle cutely. 

“Good boy,”

**Author's Note:**

> This was when Mark got hit on the head with the pot in that one inkigayo video


End file.
